This invention is in the field of hand-operated apparatuses and is specifically for the use of preparing a plantain after frying the first time. Considered a staple food for the Caribbean, Central and South America, the plantain is cooked in a variety of ways. One particularly popular way of cooking it is to fry it, dip it in a salty solution, flatten it, and fry it a second time. This is generally called a “tostón” or “patacón.” Due to the plantains starchy nature, this is a perfect way to prepare it. Current technology of preparing the plantain, for personal use, is simply to use a hard flat surface to flatten the plantain against a tabletop or other hard surface or to flatten it between two short boards of wood. In some countries the “tostón” is topped with some other food that complements it.